As computing technology has advanced, computers have become increasingly used in many different manners. Various techniques and structures have been developed to allow these different uses, one of which is referred to as a neural network. A neural network, also referred to as an artificial neural network, is a computational model that includes multiple functions (oftentimes referred to as neurons) configured in multiple layers, and that generates an output based on some input. Neural networks are useful in different situations, such as pattern recognition, classification, and so forth. However, neural networks are not without their problems. One such problem is that the analysis performed by the neural network can take a significant amount of time, resulting in slow performance of the neural network. This slow performance can lead to user frustration with their computers.